


swear to me | sawamura daichi

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Literature, Reader Insert, Romance, XReader, akame ga kill!au, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>daichi is your last thread connecting you to sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swear to me | sawamura daichi

**Author's Note:**

> brb lemme go die and cry a fucking waterfall of tears at my owN FUCKING FANFIC  
> -  
> i had to pay homage to one of my favorite animes eventually oh well
> 
> \---
> 
> anyways, you know the song? [ [www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHAqAO…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHAqAOIXPiA) ] if you didn't listen to it or didn't care-
> 
> it's probably my favorite chinese song right now along with [ [www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv5pfd…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv5pfdGL1wM) ] and [ [www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtIECi…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtIECiaJcSo) ]. and it's bc i watched the final episode of the Voice of China tonight?!!! and wow holy shit zhang lei is _amazing_. i was fucking blown away ok

  
_akame ga kill!au  
listen to [this](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHAqAOIXPiA)! [it's in chinese, but it's amazing I stg]_

Every day, every night.

All you did was kill.

Red seemed to coat your hands like a second skin; your eyes, formerly gentle with a kind spark, had morphed into a cold steel that matched the blades gripped easily in your fingers. You knew of no other life. What was there, after all? The world was corrupt and treacherous. One wrong step could send you veering off the beaten path and straight into a flaming canyon full of jagged spikes. You couldn't even speak of the government without entering a furious state of mind.

No, you knew there was nothing out there for you. Not when your entire family had been murdered over a spiteful grudge.

Now, you wanted to live. Live as a killer on the side of justice, hide in the mountains as a fugitive with a price on your head. That, you were proud of. Every time you saw your bounty poster, you smiled. It represented all that you stood for.

But you knew that it would all have to end eventually.

When the new government rose, you would have to go back into hiding, anyways. Night Raid was never a permanent solution. Who would hail your legion of assassins as the bringers of a new revolution? No, never.

Instead of fame or glory, you had Daichi.

He was all you needed to sleep the night through, to get up in the morning with a bitter smirk on your lips and curses on the tip of your tongue.

The thing you dreaded most? Oh, that was simple.

The only thing you had ever feared was death, and not even your own. It was his.

The thing you would be terrified to wake up to was him and his soothing voice wrapped eternally in a cloak of darkness that even you could not penetrate. You were terrified of a lifeless hand, a pair of blank eyes that matched your own. You were so completely, utterly scared of the clawed hand that took your friends away one by one - but for him.

He said that he would never die before you. You promised him the same.

The fear was still there, of course.

But he made a promise, and what kind of assassin would break a promise?

That's right.

All of them.


End file.
